The Pirate Plot/transcript
Narrator: For countless centuries, the moon of planet Earth was the happy home of the hard-working Moonmites. Tiny lunar farmers who harvest crops... pick moon mushrooms from the moon's surface ...after crops... pick more moon mushrooms ...of tasty tender moon mushrooms. Here the Moonmites lived a very carefree life, until one day the men of Earth, who knew nothing of the existence of the Moonmites, shot a powerful atomic test missile straight for the moon. The Moonmites faced sure destruction, but just in time... Bleep ...Colonel Bleep and his deputies streaked to the rescue. Quickly the colonel futomigized... energy blast ...a stack of mushrooms. Then, deputy Squeak tossed the tiny Moonmites aboard. And deputy Scratch rocketed them off to safety. notices the rocket approaching; he escapes shortly before it crashes into the moon But now, the Moonmites are without a home. So Colonel Bleep has been assigned to escort the little creatures to a place far beyond the reach of Earth men's deadly rockets. Little does the colonel know, however, that even greater danger lies ahead, for at this very moment, they're being watched by the evil eye of Black Patch, the terrible space pirate. Black Patch: Shiver me timber, mateys! There's a swarm of flying Moonmites dead ahead. Blimey, everyone is worth a fortune as a slave in the red pepper mines of Pluto. After them, mateys! I'll be the richest pirate in the universe! takes off Narrator: Great galaxies! Will Colonel Bleep discover this new threat in time? Can he save the Moonmites from a life of slavery? Silently, the pirate galleon closes in. The evil pirate, vacuum in hand, prepares to sweep up the unsuspecting victims from the very nose of Colonel Bleep. Patch turns on the vacuum and starts sucking in Moonmites This is terrible! Black Patch is wading up! Can nothing stop this awful plunder? Sizzling Saturn! Squeak and Scratch have been sucked up into the trap too! They're all prisoners in the rig of a space galleon! Now the pirate speeds off for the Pluto pepper mines! Bleep At last, Bleep has discovered the treachery, but it's too late! Bleep can never catch them in time! Black Patch: Avast, mateys! The pepper mines are dead ahead! So we'll swap our cargo of Moonmites for their weight in glittering gold! Narrator: But the gleeful Black Patch is unaware the powerful Scratch has sprung open a porthole. One by one, the Moonmites leap out and are quickly picked up by Colonel Bleep, who is trailing the galleon. Brake Just as the pirate ship arrives at the pepper mines, Scratch locks the porthole back in place and now, Squeak the puppet takes command. turns on the vacuum and sucks in the pirates Black Patch and his bloodthirsty crew are prisoners in their own trap! Black Patch: Now, see here, mateys! Have a heart! Old Black Patch wasn't meaning no harm! It was all a joke, just to spice up a pirate's dismal dreary day. Honest, mateys! Squeak and Scratch: Okay, Black Patch! Squeak: If it's spice you want... Scratch: ...then try a dash of pepper! brings pepper into the prison cell Pirates: Ahh...ahh...ahh...choo! Explosion Colonel Bleep, Squeak and Scratch: Gesundheit, mateys! See you in space! Bleep Category:Transcripts